


For all the things we’ve done

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [53]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Staying up late isn’t fun when it’s for work, but it’s better when it’s with Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	For all the things we’ve done

“Still working, I see.”

Baekhyun looked up from his laptop as Kyungsoo came into the living room, holding two steaming mugs in both hands. He was, as a matter of fact, still working; he’d been working on and off the whole day, this being the longest chunk of time without a break. 1:16 AM. And yet not even close to finishing.

“Yep, still working.” In spite of his tiredness, Baekhyun managed a peppy voice and accepted Kyungsoo’s short kiss as he passed. Kyungsoo placed the mug on the table beside him and curled up on the couch behind him, blowing on his drink.

“Why are you working on the floor?”

“I need a table. And I didn’t want to work in the kitchen because it’s too cold, and I thought you were sleeping in the room so...”

“I wasn’t. Go work at your desk.”

Baekhyun sighed and stretched before shaking his head. “I need a change of scenery anyway. I’ve been working in there for too long.”

“I’m surprised you aren’t finished,” said Kyungsoo, leaning forward to massage his shoulder with his free hand. Baekhyun allowed himself a break, melting into his touch.

“I know, right?” Glancing at the screen, he felt exhausted again. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to finish. I don’t even know if what I’m trying to do is possible.”

“Then maybe you should try again tomorrow,” Kyungsoo said. “You’ll feel better after you rest.”

Baekhyun picked up his mug and took a precarious sip before deeming it the perfect amount of warm for him to drink. He’d never really liked tea before Kyungsoo, but now he appreciated it more. It was definitely soothing. It made him feel like he was allowed to relax.

“I can’t sleep until I finish at least this part,” he said finally, putting the mug back down. He took Kyungsoo’s hand and kissed his palm. Then he mustered a smile and let go. “I’ll be okay. Go to sleep, Kyungja. It’s too late for you to be up.”

Truly, Kyungsoo wasn’t the type to still be awake. He had to be tired.

“No, I’m fine,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll wait for you.”

Baekhyun knew better than to argue with him, as stubborn as they both could be once they got started, and besides, he knew he would be proven right soon anyway. Kyungsoo, for all his sweet intentions, was horrible at staying up late. It was a miracle of sorts that he was up now; Baekhyun half-expected him to pass out at any moment. Still, if Kyungsoo wanted to stay with him, he couldn’t complain. He’d missed him today anyway.

“It might be a while,” Baekhyun warned, but said nothing else about it. Returning to his screen, he started working again, every so often letting out a sigh or mumbling things to himself. Being frustrated was a natural part of programming he’d learned, but it didn’t make it any less tiring. He constantly had to remind himself that it was temporary: that he couldn’t get it now didn’t mean that he would never get it in the future, it just meant that it would take a little longer. It was okay. He could do this.

It was another hour before he decided that maybe Kyungsoo was right, he should turn in for the night instead of drawing this out longer. Sure, he hadn’t figured all of it out yet, but he did make some progress. He had a little time to tend to his needs, the first of them being getting some sleep.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said, shutting his laptop down. “I’m done. Do you want to go to bed now?”

The lack of response prompted him to turn around, only to see Kyungsoo leaning against the arm of the couch with his head in his arms, fast asleep. Baekhyun smiled. Of course he’d been right. Why Kyungsoo had insisted on staying up with him was beyond him, but he still failed in the end. 

He put his hands on the couch and propped his cheek on them, peering up at his boyfriend. It had already been over three years since they’d officially been together, a couple more since they became what Baekhyun would define to be friends, but this soft, defenseless look still awed him. After all, it had taken a long time for Baekhyun to get past his stiff attitude with people he was uncomfortable with, and even longer for him to show his affection instead of shutting down around him. This look wasn’t a rarity anymore but he never forgot to appreciate it, for all the things they had to do to get there.

“Thank you for staying up with me,” Baekhyun said softly. He was settling on the couch beside Kyungsoo when he realized that instead of frustrated, all he felt now was warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you ❤️


End file.
